


[PODFIC] Querencia

by Loolph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Mallory is extremely taken with Q, but he is also convinced he is too old and soft around the middle for Q to ever return his interest. Q decides it's going to be rather fun changing Mallory's mind. Featuring Bond as the amused, meddling friend and Eve as co-conspirator.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Querencia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035757) by [Fightyourdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon). 



You know how it is when your work or social life crashes your fandom party? When your family and friends just rain on your fanfic parade with their best intensions, that it's not real and why are you spending so much time in it, go outside, meet people, have a life? Yeah, me neither...

This story about two BAMFs from Bond's AU had touched me on a very personal level. Here you have male characters - strong, silent types without any care in the world and all the power at their fingertips, as it would seem. What can they possibly have problems with that I can relate to? And Fightyourdragon had shown that even such men can still manage to have everyman body image issues or be ashamed about their bedroom preferences, just like any of us.

All I'm saying here is, that this text about Q/M pairing by lovely Fightyourdragon, who graciously had given me her permission to podfic (thank you!) had changed my life. For the better. As simple as that.

The next time someone ridicules your reading/audiobooking choices, put down your phone or press stop for a second. Take deep breath, put your poker face on with a 007 smirk and ask them politely when was the last time their irl book or irl person had turned their world around and made it good? Yeah, that's what I thought...

Fandom calm and podfic on!

Music: [Father Figure by BAGO](https://youtu.be/dD2SIwKJDoA)

Cover art: Q's pun in circular Gallifreyan (source: [Gallifreyan translator](https://adrian17.github.io/Gallifreyan/))

 For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iggla72hpu34rss/Querencia_chapter_1_by_Fightyourdragon.mp3/file).

 


	2. Chapter 2

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5yb6602a4d4tdbq/Querencia_chapter_2_by_Fightyourdragon.mp3/file).


	3. Chapter 3

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kuyak4t51fxxf3k/Querencia_chapter_3_by_Fightyourdragon.mp3/file).


End file.
